Bakers Delights
by JustALovelyRomance
Summary: Add two lovers, a touch of lemon with a sprinkle of lime and you're cordially invited to the wedding of the century.
1. Bakers Delights

**Alright, I know this is a bit confusing for my followers but I've decided to redo my chapters. After reading through them and realising that three years ago, I was probably the cheesiest/most unrealistic author ever, I figured now that I have a little more... perspective, I can redo this story better and give it all I can. So I'm sorry if I upset any of my loyal followers in doing this, but its for the best. Chapters will be different to the original and some may stay the same - I'm pretty much taking this story in a new direction. **

**To all new followers, disregard what I just said. **

**Enjoy the new Bakers Delights. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Bakers Delights  
RPOV**

"Flour, eggs, milk, sugar... where is the baking powder!" Baking was intensely irritating when I couldn't find the ingredients I need to make cake. This recipe calls for a teaspoon of baking powder. A teaspoon! _Dammit! You were at the store the other day!_ I made a mental note to myself to start taking shopping lists with me.

"Stupid, irritating piece of shit!" I threw the whisk into the sink and it made an audible _ting_ as it hit the stainless steel basin. Resting my hands on the edge of the sink, I forced myself to close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. "It's okay! Who needs a cake anyway?" I whispered to myself and sighed. _I did. _

I smelt the familiar wolfy scent as it became more and more potent. With each light step I felt my heart rate slow and my anger dissipate. Right on cue, he wrapped his warm arms around me and kissed my exposed shoulder. _Jacob was home._

"There's no need to make a big noise, baby" He whispered in my ear, as soon as I heard his voice all my troubles seemed to vanish. Baking powder had nothing on Jacob.

"And what are you doing home so early?" I grinned, turning my head to the side, exposing more of my neck for his hungry lips to capture. He continued to trail his sweet lips up my neck, nibbling on my earlobe before returning down to my shoulder. I felt the familiar tug in my stomach and the heat begin to pool between my legs. He knew my sweet spots well.

"I took the afternoon off." He simply said. Of course he could take the afternoon off whenever he wanted. He owned his own garage and had to answer to nobody. He swayed us gently from side to side as he nuzzled the juncture between my neck and shoulder. His hot breath sent tingles down my spine and I smiled.

"Oh, and why's that?" I grinned.

"You know, this apron makes you look very sexy." I loved the way he tried to change the subject. I chuckled as he began to move his hands up my stomach to rest on my breasts.

"Jacob Black, did you leave work early just to have _hot _sex with me?" I said with mock horror. He kneaded my breasts lightly and I leaned my head back against his chest.

"And if I did?" He was using his sweet, sultry voice. I knew what he was doing. Typical Jacob.

"Well then, I would say we better make the most of it." I quickly turned in his grasp and gazed into his eyes. I could see the brooding desire there and that's all it took. He placed his hands on either side of my face and leaned in to press a soft kiss on my lips.

I broke away from the kiss with a grin on my face, "Oh no, Jacob, we are not doing it all cutesy-like!" He raised an eyebrow at me, "I am angry! And I want some anger relief!"

The beginnings of a smirk spread across his gorgeous face, "Why don't you tell me why you're angry."

"Because there's no _bloody_ baking powder! I was looking forward to trying out this new recipe – something called an orange and chocolate gateau. It just looked so good and I really wan—" Quickly he cut me off with a kiss and I realized I had started babbling. "I just really wanted to bake." I whispered against his lips and he smirked.

"You get _way_ too intense about baking."

"Being here all day, everyday, has made me _way _too domesticated." I frowned.

"Baby, being domesticated is a good thing." He smiled, "Who else is going to cook my bacon?"

I playfully hit him on the arm and he pulled me closer, capturing my lips again. His rough hands gripped my hips and pulled me against him, letting me feel just how turned on he was. I softly moaned into the kiss and tangled my hands in his soft hair. I tugged at his hair, pulling his face against mine passionately.

He lifted me up and placed me on the counter, never breaking our kiss. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer as I pressed myself into his length. He quickly began to undo the buttons on my blouse, slightly tearing the fabric in the process.

He exposed my sheer white bra, not that he cared too much. His hands were already behind my back undoing the clasp. A skill he'd perfected over our many exploits. Tossing the material aside, he took my hardened pink nipple into his warm hand and rolled it between his fingers. I moaned ecstatically at his touch. I reached between us to grab the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head quickly, tossing it behind me and letting my arms wander across his burly chest.

I pushed him off me and jumped off the counter, quickly removing my shorts and underwear while he did the same in front of me. I grasped his arms and pulled him back to me, taking his lips and kissing him ferociously. I pushed him into the corner, running my hands down his delectable body. I firmly gripped his hard length between my hands and began to run them up and down. A soft groan began to stir in his throat and I felt my wetness growing.

I rubbed myself against him and the feeling of his length against me was indescribable. I wanted him, now. He gripped my thighs, picking me up and pushing me against the refrigerator as my legs wrapped around his waist.

He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed forward, thrusting into me hard. I loved the feeling of Jake inside me. The way he breached my walls and the friction of his member rubbing against me, inside me was my own heaven. I let out a loud moan and leaned my head back against the fridge. I gripped his strong arms to hold myself up as he began to rock back and forth. "Oh—oh, fuck." I moaned and he gripped my hips tighter, grunting with each thrust.

His hot breath was ragged as he leaned into my neck and placed rough kissed there. All the while his body continually rocking back and forth. "Harder!" I groaned and he obliged, moving faster and slamming into my body with each new thrust. I could hear the audible _smack _each time his body came into contact with mine. All that I could hear were the sounds of our moans and the sounds of our bodies collapsing into each other. It was like music to my ears. _Smack, smack, smack. _

With each new thrust I felt him getting harder. I felt myself tighten around him a little each time. I could feel it approaching; the familiar stir in my stomach and the tingling in my toes. I knew my wave was coming. "Oh fuck—oh babe—oh—Yes! Yes!" I moaned while I reached my climax. I felt myself contract against him as he continued to thrust into me with animalistic passion. All of a sudden his thrusts came to a halt and I felt his hot fluid fill me.

"Fuck." He grinned. I chuckled, panting as I tried to catch my breath. Coming down from my high, I rested my hands on his shoulders. I was still wrapped around him, my back against the cold refrigerator and his hard length still inside me.

"…so much better than cake." I grinned and leaned my head in to kiss his slightly swollen lips. Slowly he eased me down and my legs felt like jelly standing on my own. He stepped back and stared at me with his beautiful eyes. A sly half smile spread across my face and I motioned for him to come closer with my finger.

I kissed him again, this time softer and smiled as I broke away from the kiss. "I'll never get used to that—to you." He chuckled.

"I hope so." I winked and he gave me a devilish smile. "Y'know, maybe you should come home early more often… but next time, bring baking powder with you." I poked my tongue out at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just poke your tongue out at me, Miss Cullen?" He smiled evilly. "I think I might need to take you on this kitchen counter for that!" He smirked and I chuckled.

"Catch me if you can, wolf-boy." I winked.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it - there's plenty more to come. ;) **


	2. Decadent Desserts

**I'm so glad you guys weren't upset about me restarting this story - thank you for all the reviews, they were awesome! :) **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Decadent Desserts  
RPOV**

My days were unusually lengthy when Jake wasn't around. I found that I either sat around and waited for the time to pass or I simply baked. It was a glorious feeling to make something from scratch and have it turn out exactly the way you wanted it to.

Of course they didn't always turn out this way. In fact, I attempted to make chocolate melting moments and they turned out like globs of butter seeping off the baking tray… suffice to say I've never tried making melting moments again.

I've become somewhat of a bake-_aholic. _However, when Jake is here, needless to say, I don't have much use for the kitchen as much as I do for the bedroom. There is no taming a man like Jake. He's wild and passionate and exciting. Sometimes I have to stop and tell myself, _yes! You do deserve him!_

Today just happened to be one of those lazy days where I have nothing but my mind to occupy my time. I started the day off as usual, waking up to make Jake's lunch – today, a ham salad sandwich. He was always useless in the kitchen. His idea of cooking was putting a tv dinner in the microwave and trying not to light it on fire. Oh, my helpless wolf-boy. What would he do without me? I chuckled to myself – he'd probably be a little helpless.

I figured that instead of moping around all day waiting for Jake, I'd take matters into my own hands. I had a devilish idea that I had been dying to try. Let's see, it was now 4:30pm, Jake would most likely be home at 5:30pm, given that five 'o'clock traffic was the same as always. Oh, what a deliciously tempting idea I had to surprise him with.

I grabbed the stereo remote and switched on my favourite radio station before prancing into the kitchen. Swaying my hips to the music, I leaned down, peering into the cupboard to find the silver mixing bowl. I was always one to use old fashioned methods – the fork, the butter and the bowl. It was always a good workout in my opinion. I began mashing the butter, all the while adding icing sugar into the mix. It had to be the right consistency – not too hard, not too soft and definitely not too easy to melt. That would not work out well for me.

I decided on Jakes favourite colouring, lustful red. Before I realized it, it was already quarter past five. I grinned – thinking up a brilliant way to get him to the bedroom…

**JPOV**

Well, I could tell you one thing about running a business – it was tedious. I loved the authority, but the mountains of paperwork just weren't worth it. I wanted to be out in the shop, fixing cars, fixing anything! Not stuck behind a desk sorting out invoices.

Highlight of my day – going home. Walking through the front door was always heaven. Ness would have cooked up a storm and I was ready to eat my through just about anything at this point. Pulling up to the driveway was a sense of relief. I knew from this point – my day would only go up.

Walking through the front door, I noticed that the usual home cooked aroma wasn't there and my face fell. Perhaps she didn't cook. As I stepped through the threshold, I stepped on something and it crushed under my foot. Bending down to pick up the small brown item, I noticed them lined up from the door – a breadcrumb trail. Curious, I examined the item and rolled my eyes – dog biscuits. She thought she was so funny sometimes. I followed the trail – knowing exactly where I was going; the bedroom.

I opened the door – wary of what was awaiting me and found Ness lying on the bed, her head propped up by her elbow. My mouth dropped. She had the red duvet covering her bottom half seductively and had managed to cover her perfect breasts in red icing.

"Hey, handsome." She winked. Motioning with her finger for me to come closer, "I thought you'd be hungry." She grinned.

"…Starving." I smiled salaciously. I undid my tie quickly, throwing it aside as I began unbuttoning my shirt while walking towards my demi-goddess. I didn't bother to remove my shirt – I just left it hanging limp on my body while I undid the button of my pants. Leaning over her, I pressed a ferocious kiss on her flawlessly sculpted lips. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my body before I sat on the bed. "What have we here?" I chuckled.

"I was feeling a little… kinky." She batted her lashes at me innocently.

"I can see that."

I kissed her again, this time she weaved her tongue into my mouth and I got a hint of buttercream icing. Oh, I see what she's playing at. I began trailing kisses down her neck, letting her feel my hot breath behind her ear. I knew it was an instant turn on for her. Moving my lips lower to her collar bone, I inhaled the scent of strawberry buttercream. My favourite and she knew it. I kissed the top of her supple breast and tasted the icing. "Mm, you really out did yourself." She giggled as I continued to lick the thin layer of icing off her right breast. I left her rosy pink nipple for last – and she waited in anticipation for my lips.

I grinned, not touching her eagerly awaiting rosy bud, and moved on to her left breast. Caressing her mound with my tongue as I graciously accepted her sweet buttercream icing. She moaned and leaned her head back to give me more room. I moved my head to look at her. Her eyes closed, expecting at any moment for my lips to envelope her nipple. I grinned, leaning my head down, I took one in my mouth, pulling and tugging at her bud with my teeth and she gasped with pleasure. I reciprocated with the other. My pants became too uncomfortable and I shifted, placing her on the bed beneath me. "Take my pants off." I ordered and I saw a gleam in her eyes.

With her legs, she pushed them off me and I felt my erection spring free. _Oh, the freedom_. "Screw the foreplay." She whispered in my ear. _Looks like my naughty girl came out to play today_.

I delved into her wetness, feeling her internal resistance and began to thrust hard and fast. She moaned, gripping my back and digging her nails into me. She wrapped her legs around me and I continued to rock her body. With each new thrust, the bed hit the wall. Thank god it was concrete. She closed her eyes and lolled her head back, arching her body towards mine. "You like that?" I growled.

"Mm, more… ahh—" I picked up the pace, gripping her hips and forcefully pulling her towards me with each new thrust. "Jake—ahh, Jake!" She screamed, "Yes—oh God, oh—Yes! Yes!" And with that her body began to writhe under mine with the uncontrollable spasms of her climax.

It was enough to send me over the edge. With one final thrust bringing me to a halt, I stopped – feeling my mind completely content and for a split second everything seemed to be clear as my body contracted and I filled her with my hot liquid. I pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed as we both tried to catch our breaths.

"What did you think?" She grinned, turning on her side to face me.

"I think I love buttercream icing…"

* * *

**Plenty more to come. ;)  
R&R**


End file.
